169 – The Instance: You Like Fishstick?
Big News Of The Week Mr. T Returns To WoW This week, Blizzard got the original Night Elf Mohawk himself to do a short commercial for the 5th anniversary of WoW, and gave the game a somewhat different look for a while. You can currently find a Night Elf Mohawk NPC just outside of every race’s starting area, and if you ask him, he’ll give you a stack of 5 grenades. Pligrim’s Bounty It’s a new holiday in WoW that started Sunday, November 22, and runs for 8 days. So Many More Class Guides Since our last episode of The Instance, Blizzard updated their Class Links page, a compendium of links out to dozens and dozens of guides that may or may not interest you as you try to figure out whether to go combat or assassination as you level up. Rumors And Scuttlebutt A New Angle On Getting The Tier Gear Starting with this weeks update to the public test realms, we’ve gotten a good look at how Blizzard may be doling out the tier 10 set gear in version 3.3 of WoW. It’s another small twist on how things were done previously, but doesn’t appear to deviate from the general trend of things over the last year. That Ring Is Gonna Cost You Blizzard Community Manager Bornakk laid the following sweet deal on us this week in the official forums: Item level 251 Kirin Tor rings are currently planned for patch 3.3. I’m not sure what the cost to upgrade is but it will probably be similar to previous upgrades. So for those of you who have spent 8800 gold on the 226 version of that ring, Blizzard is going to do the same thing here that they did in the last two expansions. 'Town Cryer' Ryan V. writes: One of my really close friends recently got cut off of WoW. Her parents won’t see reason even though she paid for her subscription and followed their rules. They have no chance of seeing reason, but she can still play when she comes over to my house. She wanted to give me her character for my birthday so she would also be able to play it sometimes. However because of the rules blizzard has set for character transfers she can’t transfer it, is there any chance that I could talk to blizzard and try and show them that I am not someone selling my account? Drop Of The Week An Arctic Incentive Make Your Pilgrims More Bountiful We know what you’re thinking: Five new cooking recipes to incorporate into this character of mine with the Thanksgiving holiday is great, but I’m not at cooking skill level 330 yet! Well don’t despair, we’re here to get your cooking leveled up as quickly and inexpensively as possible. The WoWWiki Alliance and Horde cooking guides to the rescue. And we’ve got a couple more tips for you from the kitchen. Namely, mods: *Recipe Radar *Advanced Trade Skill Window *As usual, Auctioneer Category:The Instance